creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Pokemon Black Hack
Eu sou alguém que você poderia chamar de colecionador de jogos modificados da série Pókemon. Pókemon Diamond & Jade, Chaos Black, etc... É fantástico a frequência com que você encontra modificações dos jogos Pókemon no camelô e em lojas populares. Eles são normalmente muito divertidos. Os erros de tradução e qualidade baixa acabam os deixando muito engraçados. Eu sempre conseguia achar a maioria dos que eu jogava online, mas existe um que eu jamais ouvi qualquer menção sobre ele. Eu o comprei numa lojinha do centro a aproximadamente 5 anos atrás. Aqui está uma foto do cartucho, no caso de alguém o reconhecer. thumb|left Infelizmente, a 2 anos atrás eu perdi o jogo quando eu voltava das férias. Eu acho que o esqueci no hotel. A tela inicial do jogo era a mesma do Red e do Blue, com os já familiares Nidorino e Gengar. No entanto a tela de "aperte start" era diferente. Red estava lá, no entanto não havia um pókemon ao seu lado como nas outras versões. Também haviam os escritos "Black Version" embaixo do logotipo Pokémon. Assim que selecionei New Game, o jogo começou e o Professor Oak começou a falar, assim rapidamente ficou claro para mim que o jogo era basicamente a versão red. Depois de selecionar seu Pokémon inicial, se você olhasse sua lista de Pokémons, você deveria ter em adição ao Bulbasaur, Charmander ou Squirtle, um outro pokémon. "GHOST" O Pokémon era level 1. Seu sprite era como um dos fantasmas da Pokémon Tower em Lavender Town. Ele possuía um ataque apenas - "Curse (amaldiçoar)". Eu sei que existe um ataque real chamado Curse, mas esse ataque não existia nessa geração, então provavelmente ele foi colocado no jogo. O Pokémon adversário não podia atacar Ghost - aparecia na tela a mensagem que ele estava com muito medo para agir. Quando o ataque "Curse" era usado na batalha, a tela ficava instantaneamente toda preta. O choro do pokémon adversário era escutado, porém bem distorcido, em uma frequência bem mais aguda que o normal. A tela de batalha reaparecia então, e o pokémon adversário não estava mais lá. Se você usasse em uma batalha contra um treinador, quando as pokebolas representando seus Pokémons fosse aparecer no canto da tela, haveria uma pokebola a menos. Pra mim aquilo deixava subentendido que o pokémon morreu.... O que é ainda mais estranho é que após vencer um treinador e ver a mensagem "Red recebeu $200 por ganhar!", a janela de batalha aparecia novamente. Se você selecionasse "Run", a batalha acabaria normalmente. Você também poderia selecionar Curse, se você o fizesse, quando retornasse ao mapa, o treinador haveria desaparecido. Depois de sair e entrar de novo na área, havia no lugar aonde o treinador ficava uma tumba, como as que você vê na pokémon tower na cidade de Lavender. O ataque "Curse" não era usável em todas as instâncias. Ele falha contra treinadores que você enfrenta mais de uma vez no jogo, como seu Rival ou Giovanni. No entanto ele era usável em sua batalha final contra eles. Eu cheguei a conclusão que esse era o objetivo do jogo, deixar você usar os, antes incapturáveis, Ghosts. E o Curse deixou o jogo tão fácil, que eu o usei essencialmente durante toda a aventura. O jogo mudou um pouco depois de derrotar a Elite Four, no entanto... Depois de ver o Hall da Fama, que consistia do Ghost e vários outros Pokémons de Level baixo, a tela cortou para uma tela preta. Uma janela apareceu com a frase: "Alguns anos depois..." O jogo então corta para a Pokémon Tower em Lavender. Um velho está parado, olhando as tumbas. Então você percebe que este velho é o seu personagem. O velho se move com metade da velocidade de um personagem normal. Você não possui mais nenhum pokémon, nem mesmo Ghost, que até esse ponto era impossível de remover da sua party depositando no PC. O mapa todo está vazio - não existem mais nenhum NPC Ainda havia no entanto as tumbas dos treinadores que você usou Curse ao longo do jogo. Apenas andando um pouco pelo mapa, eu percebi o quão grande era o numero de tumbas - qual grande era o numero de treinadores que eu usei Curse. Você poderia ir a qualquer lugar do mapa nesse momento, no entanto seu movimento era limitado visto que você não possuía pokemons para usar HMs e, independente de onde você estivesse, a música da cidade de Lavender continuava em um loop infinito. Depois de pensar por um momento, eu descobri que na Diglett's Cave, um dos arbustos cortáveis que normalmente bloqueia o caminho não estava mais lá. Isso permitiu que eu avançasse e voltasse para a cidade de Pallet. Ao entrar na sua casa e ir para o exato lugar aonde você começa o jogo, a tela corta para uma tela preta. Então a figura de uma Caterpie apareceu... Ela foi substituída por uma Ponyta... ... e então um Pidgey. Rapidamente eu percebi, enquanto os pokémons progrediam de Rattata para Blastoise, que aqueles eram os pokémons que eu havia usado Curse. Após a figura do pokémon do meu rival, apareceu na tela um Youngster... ...então um Gambler... ...e então meu Rival. Esses, e muitos outros, eram os treinadores que eu havia amaldiçoado. Durante todo esse tempo, a música da cidade de Lavender estava sendo tocada, porém ela ia se tornando mais aguda aos poucos. Na h ora que seu rival aparece na tela, ela se parecia mais com um estrondo demoníaco. A tela fica preta novamente. Algum momento depois, a tela de batalha aparece, seu trainador era agora um velho, o mesmo que te ensina como capturar pokémons em Viridian. Ghost apareceu do outro lado, junto com as palavras "GHOST wants to fight!" Você não podia usar itens e não possuía pokémons. Se você tentasse correr, você não conseguia. A unica opção era "FIGHT" Usando Fight ''imediatamente faria você usar o ataque ''Struggle(Debater-se), o qual não afetava Ghost, porém fazia você perder um pouco do seu HP. Quando era a vez de Ghost atacar, simplesmente aparecia na tela a mensagem "..." Eventualmente, quando seu HP chegava a um ponto crítico, Ghost finalmente usava Curse.thumb Cortava para tela preta pela última vez. Independente do que você apertasse você ficava preso nessa tela preta. Nesse momento, a única coisa que você podia fazer era desligar o Game Boy. Quando você ligava de novo, "NEW GAME" era a única opção, o jogo havia deletado o save file. Eu joguei essa versão várias e várias vezes, e todas as vezes o jogo acabou dessa forma. Várias vezes eu tentei não usar o Ghost, mesmo sendo impossível de remove-lo da party. Nesses casos, no final do jogo não mostrava a foto de qualquer treinador ou pokémon, e apenas cortava para a cena final "Battle with Ghost". Eu não entendi os motivos por trás da criação desse hack. No entanto ele foi muito pouco distribuído, então não foi por ganho financeiro. O jogo foi muito bem feito para uma versão hack. Parece que ele estava querendo mandar uma mensagem através do jogo. Eu não estou totalmente certo do que é essa mensagem. A morte é inevitável ? Ou as vezes ele apenas queria injetar morte e horror em um jogo infantil. Existe algo intrigante sobre o mundo Pokémon Os pokémons são armas, mas eles são seus amigos. Eles lutam até a morte, mas nunca morrem. Eles estão sempre esperando por você no Centro Pokémon, curados e prontos para outra aventura. As vezes esse hack pode ser uma piada para aterrorizar crianças. Mas as crianças se perguntam "os pokémons podem morrer?" Provavelmente irão após jogar essa versão Talvez seja o ponto - fazer o jogador pensar "O que acontece quando um pokémon morre ?" ... E talvez isso seja a coisa mais assustadora Por que significa que maldição do fantasma é verdadeira. E se nós estamos amaldiçoados... O que acontece com a gente quando morremos ? Lembram quando eu disse que perdi o cartucho desse hack quando eu voltava pra casa das férias. Isso não é exatamente verdadeiro. Eu não menti sobre não possuir mais o cartucho. Mas eu não o perdi. Eu me livrei dele intencionalmente Eu voltei para a lojinha onde comprei e vendi ele barato para o primeiro estranho interessado. Ele achou que o havia conseguido por uma pechincha. Porém eu não contei a ele... Um dia antes, eu joguei o hack de novo, pela ultima vez. Eu joguei normalmente como sempre e terminei o jogo. A tela ficou preta e o jogo congelou, como das outras vezes. Eu estava pronto para desligar meu game boy quando o telefone tocou (Eu fiquei cerca de 15 minutos no telefone) Ao terminar eu ouvi alguma coisa vinda do meu quarto. Eu entrei no meu quarto, e vi alguma coisa na tela do game boy. Eu estava excitado, talvez haveria algo mais no hack que eu ainda não havia descoberto. Eu peguei o Game Boy. Havia duas luzes vermelhas na tela. De repente, apareceu uma mensagem sobre as luzes Havia apenas 3 palavras Eram elas: "GHOST curses you." thumb Autor: Desconhecido Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Pokemon Categoria:Morte Categoria:Final Chocante